Big Brother 16 (US)
Big Brother is the sixteenth season of the popular American reality show Big Brother. The season premiered on June 25, 2014. Twists *One of the biggest twists this season was that instead of having the normal one HOH and two nominees, there were in fact two HOH's and four nominees. *Another twist was revealed that the HOH's are not safe due to a new game in the season called the Battle of the Block. Houseguests Voting History } | | | | | | |- ! |Joey | |Devin |Brittany | |Zach | | |7}} |- ! |Joey |Zach |''Vetoed'' Devin | | | | |8}} |- ! |Joey | | | | | |9}} |- ! | |''Vetoed'' Paola |Devin | | |10}} |- ! |Joey | | | |11}} |- ! | | | |12}} |- ! | | |13}} |- |} Have/Have-Nots History *In Week 4, there were no Have-Nots. Alliances *'Crazy 8s' (Amber, Cody, Devin, Donny, Frankie, Joey, Nicole, and Paola) never active *'El Cuatro' (Amber, Joey, Nicole, and Paola) never active *'Double D's' (Devin & Donny) no longer active *'Bomb Squad' (Zach, Frankie, Derrick, Devin, Cody, Caleb, Amber, Christine and Hayden) no longer active *'The Weirdos' (Nicole, Hayden, and Christine) no longer active *'The Rationale' (Derrick, Cody, Hayden, and Nicole) no longer active *'Zankie' (Zach and Frankie) '' *'The Detonators' ''(Derrick, Cody, Zach, Frankie, and Christine) *'The Hitmen' (Derrick and Cody) *'Los Tres Amigos' (Derrick, Zach, and Cody) *'Team America' (Donny, Derrick, Frankie and Joey) Game History Week 1 As the 16th season started, eight of the sixteen houseguests moved into the Big Brother house and make a pact to stick together. The girls in the house formed an all girl alliance known as El Cuatro. They played in the HOH competition and the first HOH is Frankie. The next day the remaining eight houseguests moved in and they played in the second HOH competition, which Caleb won. Frankie nominated Brittany and Victoria while Caleb nominated Donny and Paola. The decisions were based off the fact that they were the first ones to lose the HOH competitions despite Donny being considered a huge threat by Caleb and Frankie. Brittany and Victoria won the Battle of the Block competition, taking themselves off the block and removing Frankie from his HOH position. Donny won the Power of Veto and removed himself from the block. As a result Caleb nominated Joey as the replacement nominee for exposing the girls alliance to the house. Joey became the first houseguest evicted by a unanimous vote of 13-0. Week 2 After Joey's eviction, two separate HOH competitions were held, one for the women and one for the men. Amber won the women's competition, and Cody was originally declared the winner of the men's. However, after reviewing the tapes, it was revealed that Cody committed a foul and his HOH powers were given to the second place finisher Devin. Amber did not want to get any blood on her hands and nominated Hayden and Nicole due to them being perceived as floaters and not doing much in the game. After Brittany made a comment when Devin explained how he was the one who made Caleb nominate Donny in week one which Devin took offense to, he nominated her along with pawn Paola. After Devin convinced Paola to throw the Battle of the Block competition in order to evict Brittany, Nicole and Hayden later won the competition, saving themselves and dethroning Amber as the HOH. Devin later won the veto competition, and despite promising to remove Paola from the block, he took off his number-one target Brittany after she managed to gain his sympathy for being a single mother of three. Devin nominated his alliance member Zach in her place after a brief altercation between the two. Paola was later evicted in a 10-2 vote, only receiving votes from her close friends in the house Jocasta and Donny. Meanwhile, Devin's alliance the Bomb Squad began conspiring against him due to his erratic behavior and putting an alliance member up on the block. Week 3 After Paola's eviction, Nicole and Derrick were announced as the two new HOHs. Derrick and his new alliance The Detonators (made up of some members of the Bomb Squad) decided that they could not nominate their target Devin initially, but backdoor him after the veto is used. Nicole nominated Amber and Donny while Derrick nominated Caleb and Jocasta. Amber and Donny later won the Battle of the Block competition, dethroning Nicole as the HOH and saving themselves. At the veto competition, Donny ended up winning his second veto and took Jocasta off the block. Derrick later nominated his target Devin in her place. Despite possibilities of blindsiding Caleb, Devin was later unanimously evicted 11-0. Week 4 After Devin's eviction, an HOH competition was held where houseguests competed in teams of two. Cody and Frankie were declared the winning duo and new HOHs. The Detonators, who're in complete power for the week decided that they want Brittany to be their main target for the week. Due to Frankie's commitments to Team America, he was forced to nominate a houseguest perceived as a physical threat in order to complete this week's challenge. Cody nominated Brittany and Victoria while Frankie nominated Jocasta and Amber, who Team America thought was a physical threat. In the Battle of the Block competition, Amber and Jocasta came out victorious, dethroning Frankie as the head of household. Victoria later won the Power of Veto, saving herself. Cody nominated Donny as the replacement nominee. Brittany was unanimously evicted 10-0. Week 5 After Brittany's eviction, Frankie and Zach were declared the two new HOHs. Derrick let Frankie beat him in the competition and thus win the HOH position due to the recent passing of Frankie's grandfather. The Detonators, in complete power for the second week in a row, decided that their targets for the week are Jocasta and Caleb. Zach nominated his alliance member Christine and her best friend Nicole while Frankie nominated Jocasta and Victoria. This is the third time Victoria has been a pre-Veto nominee. Christine and Nicole later won the Battle of the Block, dethroning Zach as the HOH and saving themselves for the week. The Detonators decided that Amber is a bigger threat to the alliance. Frankie and Zach worked on getting Caleb on board with backdooring Amber. When Hayden won the Veto and used it on Victoria, Frankie nominated Amber in her place. On Day 42, Amber was evicted by a unanimous vote of 9-0. Week 6 Round 1 The first half of the double eviction started off when Donny and Nicole were declared the new HOHs after Amber's eviction. Nicole plans to backdoor Frankie, because she thinks he is the friendly one and will get more votes from the jury, so Nicole later nominated Jocasta and Zach while Donny nominated Caleb and Victoria. Caleb and Victoria later won the Battle of the Block, dethroning Donny and saving themselves. After the competition, an alliance called The Quad Squad formed consisting of Cody, Derrick, Hayden, and Nicole. The alliance formed due to the members' growing dislike of Frankie and Zach, with them hoping to evict one of the two this week. When Christine won the Veto she decided not to use it, leaving the nominations the same, Jocasta was later evicted by 6-2 only recieving votes from Hayden and Donny and becoming the first member of the jury. Round 2 The second half of the double eviction started off when Caleb was declared the first single HOH of the season after Jocasta's eviction, Caleb's target was either Donny or Hayden, so then Caleb nominated Donny and Hayden for eviction. Donny later won the Power of Veto and used it on himself to get off the block, then Caleb chose Nicole as the replacement nominee, Hayden was then evicted by a 5-2 vote recieving votes from Cody and Donny and joined Jocasta in the jury. Week 7 After the Double Eviction, Christine and Nicole were declared the two new HOHs. Nicole planned to put up Frankie on the block and Caleb planned to throw the BOTB competition, Later Christine nominated Donny and Zach for eviction and Nicole nominated Frankie and Caleb for eviction. In the Battle of the Block, Frankie and Caleb won the competition (despite Caleb sitting out of the challenge which forced Frankie to compete against Donny and Zach by himself) dethroning Nicole and backfiring the Frankie eviction plan. At the POV Comp, Zach won the POV, and used it to save himself, so Christine nominates Nicole in his place. Notable Prizes *Caleb Reynolds won $5,000 during the Week 4 Power of Veto competition. *Zach Rance won a German vacation during the Week 4 Power of Veto competition. *Caleb, Christine and Frankie won a trip to meet the NFL 49ers after the Week 7 Battle of the Block Competition. Notable Punishments *After the Week 3 Battle of the Block competition, Nicole Franzel had to wear a "Frog Suit" for a week. *After the Week 4 Power of Veto competition, various houseguests received punishments: **Cody Calafiore had "Penalty Kicks", which meant that he had to take ten kicks to the butt every time a whistle sounded for 24 hours. **Brittany Martinez had to kick 2,400 goals in 24 hours. **Nicole Franzel had to wear a "Germitard" for the next week. *During the Week 5 Power of Veto competition, Jocasta Odom chose to have slop for 1 week in order to still compete rather than be eliminated. *After the Week 6 Battle of the Block competition, several punishments were given to Caleb Reynolds and Victoria Rafaeli. ** Victoria had to shave Caleb's head. ** Caleb and Victoria had to wear Adam & Eve outfits and be tied to each other for 48 hours. ** Caleb had to be put on slop for the next two weeks. Trivia *This season has the largest variety of "winning" contestants with fourteen out of sixteen winning at least one major competition (HOH, BOTB, POV) during their stay in the house. **If the Battle of the Block doesn't count, then Big Brother 6 has the largest amount of winning houseguests. Want to play Survivor yourself? Join our version, Survivor: Wikia - Timor! Category:Big Brother Seasons